Trabajo
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Los trabajos para hacer de a dos en casa son prácticamente una excusa de la profesora para organizar citas contra la voluntad de sus alumnos.


Trabajo.

Tirando lo más abajo posible de la falda del uniforme de secundaria, Kurosaki Karin, de trece años, entró a su salón donde tendría su primera clase después de las vacaciones de invierno, maldiciendo a los cielos que ya se hubieran acabado por lo que tendría que soportar de nuevo la tortura que era el segundo año de secundaria.

Aunque odiaba las clases, no todo era tan malo, al menos podría volver a ver todos los días al chico que le gustaba, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Lo conocía desde la etapa preescolar y siempre lo odio, pero eso no impidió que gradualmente se fuera enamorando de ese desgraciado hasta el punto que ya al entrar a secundaria no pudo seguir negándoselo más… Aunque seguía negándolo al resto del mundo, y aun así aún lo odiaba.

Tomó asiento al fondo del salón junto a la ventana, indispuesta a escuchar los divagues de la profesora, ya luego pediría los apuntes.

-¡Atención, clase, esto es para todos!- suspiró, aparentemente la profesora no estaba dispuesta a ser ignorada por el momento. –Este trabajo influirá mucho en la nota final, quiero que hagan equipos de a dos y preparen un ensayo sobre distintos temas de la historia de la literatura en el país. Tendrán dos semanas y…- sonrió con esa sonrisa siniestra que solo podían poner los profesores. –Yo elegiré los equipos.- toda la clase gimoteó descontenta.

-Esperó que nos ponga juntas…- comentó Karin a su hermana Yuzu, que solo sonrió como disculpándose, porque era bien sabido por ambas que a esa profesora le encantaba crear discordia entre sus alumnos, era como si fueran su telenovela personal. La mujer estaba completamente loca.

-Kurosaki Yuzu con Hanakari Jinta.- la pelinegra maldijo, sabiendo lo que seguía. –Kurosaki Karin, tú con Hitsugaya.- se tomó un momento para levantar su vista de la lista de alumnos para sonreírle burlonamente.

-Demonios…- susurró por lo bajo, evitando la mirada de Toshiro pero sintiéndola taladrar su nuca.

A la hora del receso no tuvo opción y fue a hablar con él a la azotea.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo haremos esto?- él no se veía más contento que ella con la idea de tener que trabajar juntos.

-Tenemos dos semanas, podríamos reunirnos para hacerlo solo el fin de semana…- propuso esperanzada de no tener que verlo tanto.

-Olvídalo, mejor es tener preparado todo cuanto antes.- rechazó su idea de inmediato. -¿Qué te parece día por medio? Un día en tu casa y otro en la mía…- propuso con cara de que en realidad no quería hacer esto en lo más mínimo pero no tenían opción.

-Bien…- suspiró. –Pero te odio.- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.- también la miró mal.

Yuzu se fue a trabajar a la casa de Jinta, así que Karin pensó que estaba bien ir con Toshiro a hacer el trabajo a su casa, aunque luego se arrepintió de eso, profundamente.

-¡OH, Masaki, nuestra hermosa hija ha traído un novio a nuestra casa!- lloriqueó su padre repleto de alegría abrazándose a la cintura de su madre. -¡Crecen tan rápido!- su madre solo sonrió divertida.

-Siéntete como en casa, Toshiro-kun.- lo recibió con una sonrisa amable.

-G-gracias…- las mejillas del albino se colorearon levemente.

-Como sea, ya iremos a estudiar.- tomó la muñeca del albino, desesperada por largarse antes de que su padre dijera alguna otra estupidez para avergonzarla.

-¡Trata de no aprovecharte de mi hija, Toshiro!~- canturreó su padre, haciendo que el rostro del aludido se tornara rojo escarlata y él se librara de su agarre inmediatamente.

-Ignóralo, está loco.- ella se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando así también de ocultar su rubor.

-Lo note…- murmuró receloso. –Umm… con todo respeto.- tosió nerviosamente.

Ella solo rió rodando los ojos.

-Relájate, es cierto.- se encogió de hombros. –Como sea, empecemos con ese trabajo.- abrió su bolso para sacar los materiales.

Estuvieron media hora con el trabajo, buscando la información pacíficamente, pero luego llegó el momento de en serio comenzar a escribir lo que estaban recopilando y claro, empezaron las discusiones.

-Tu caligrafía es un desastre.- la criticó inmediatamente, mirándola escribir como si quisiera tomar la hoja, partirla en pedazos y luego quemar esos pedazos y exorcizarlos.

-Pues disculpe señor perfecto, yo me entiendo y la profesora también.- le sacó la lengua. –Tu opinión me vale.-

-Me di cuenta de eso en cuarto grado, gracias.- frunció el ceño receloso.

Ella sonrió orgullosa.

-¿Sigues molesto porque no te hice caso cuando me dijiste que no me cortara el cabello?- alzó una ceja burlona, acariciando con orgullo su corta cabellera atada en una coleta alta.

-No, y de todos modos eso nunca borrara que por unos años te dejaste el cabello largo solo por mí.- esta vez él sonrió victorioso al verla sonrojarse.

-¡Que no fue por ti!- pisoteó.

-Aja…- no la tomó en serio en lo absoluto.

-¡Agh, te odio, eres intolerable!- crujió los dientes. -¡Y, de todos modos, no es como si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta de que te uniste al equipo de futbol solo por mí!- sonrió petulante al verlo enrojecer.

No había querido decir eso, en realidad no estaba segura, pero siempre la parte enamoradiza y estúpida de ella lo había sospechado deseando con anhelo que fuera posible.

-¡Y-yo…!...- él tartamudeó y por un momento su furia disminuyó en la esperanza de sí iba a admitirlo, pero solo frunció el ceño. –No seas estúpida, ¡¿quién demonios haría algo así solo por ti, fea de mal carácter que se comporta como un chico?!- le gruñó.

Karin frunció el ceño también mostrándose furiosa, aunque la verdad era que con sus palabras algo dentro de ella se agrietó.

-¡T-tú…!...- apretó los puños. -¡Fenómeno!- lo señaló y él la miró con ojos amplios. -¡Rarito enano teñido con pinta de delincuente!- lo atacó sin piedad sin realmente creer en lo que decía.

Él se mantuvo con los ojos muy abiertos por un segundo, pero luego la miró lleno de ira.

-¡Desaliñada ignorante!-

-¡Antipático sin amigos!-

Los insultos que estaban intercambiando eran pesados, ambos lo sabían, pero no podían parar.

-¡Con tu actitud y lo fea que eres nunca tendrás novio!- Auch.

-¡¿Tú que rayos sabes?!- se acabó, ya no quería seguir con esto. -¡Cuando quiera puedo tener uno, Yukio se me confesó la semana pasada!- de inmediato se tapó la boca, ¡no había querido decir eso, rayos!

-¿Qué?- la miró con el rostro desencajado en la sorpresa y ella frunció el ceño, ¿en serio le era tan difícil creer que alguien se le declararía? ¿Tan horrible la creía?

-Si.- se llevó las manos a las caderas. –Se me confesó y le dije que lo pensaría, ¡así que mañana le diré que sí, para que veas!- sonrió.

Él frunció el ceño, su mirada tornándose más fría que de costumbre.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses…- bufó.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién te crees?- lo miró con las manos en la cadera.

-¡Vorarlberna no te merece!- exclamó entre dientes.

-¡Ah, pero si soy tan FEA entonces debo conformarme con el primer pobre diablo que quiera ser mi novio, ¿o no?!- gritó ya sin ocultar lo mucho que sus palabras le dolieron y lanzando un puñetazo directo a su rostro, pero él tomó su muñeca antes de que pudiera llegar a golpearlo.

-No eres fea…- murmuró con voz apenas audible. –Lo siento… no quise decir eso en realidad… Lo cierto es que…- se mordió el labio, evitando mirarla. –Eres hermosa… y el maldito afortunado que logre convertirse en tu novio se ganara toda mi envidia…- por fin soltó su muñeca. –Te odio… no te soporto en lo absoluto…- sonrió irónicamente. –Pero soporto menos que te creas mis mentiras… porque acabo de mentirte.- su sonrisa se borró. –Pero, Karin, no te miento cuando te digo que Vorarlberna no te merece n…-

-¡Ya cállate!- rodando los ojos, Karin lo jaló del cuello de su camisa hasta que estuvieron a solo centímetros de distancia. –El sentimiento es mutuo, idiota.- sin más presionó sus labios suavemente contra los suyos, solo para separarse al segundo siguiente. –Y lo de Yukio fue mentira, al igual que todas las otras cosas malas que dije sobre ti.- eso fue todo, los ojos de Hitsugaya se iluminaron como faroles y le dio una sonrisa enorme antes de tomarla de la cintura y esta vez ser él quien unió sus bocas.

La besó suave y lentamente al principio, pero antes de darse cuenta Karin ya tenía sus manos enredándose en su cabello mientras sus lenguas estaban enredadas entre sí, completamente sumergidas en la boca del otro.

Se separaron un instante para tomar aire y se sentaron en la cama por… ¿comodidad? No estaba segura, pero el punto es que en cuanto volvieron a besarse no pasó mucho hasta que acabo recostada con él encima de ella.

Justo cuando de nuevo estaba comenzando a quedarse sin aire, escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Abrió los ojos con espanto pero Toshiro no pareció darse cuenta, por lo que lo empujó bruscamente, arrojándolo al suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué diablos…?!...- se interrumpió a sí mismo, notando la puerta abierta y mirando horrorizado como su madre estaba parada en el pórtico.

Pero ambos miraron aún más horrorizados la cámara que tenía en sus manos junto con una gigantesca sonrisa que se les antojó absolutamente aterradora.

-A Rangiku-chan le encantara esta foto.- comentó risueñamente la mujer mirando en la cámara. –Será una buena adición al video de imágenes que llevamos preparando para su boda desde que van a preescolar.- comenzó a retirarse de la habitación. -¡Continúen con lo que estaban haciendo!- sin más se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron completamente quietos y rojos, pero luego Hitsugaya carraspeó y decidió cambiar de tema. De todos modos, era imposible enojarse con la señora Kurosaki.

-Mmm… deberíamos continuar con la tarea…- murmuró incómodo.

-Deberíamos…- Karin suspiró pero luego sonrió. –Pero mejor no.- sin más volvió a lanzarse sobre él.

Cuando al día siguiente llegaron al salón de clases con las manos entrelazadas, prácticamente todos sus compañeros, y la profesora, corearon un "ya era hora", y varios cobraron apuestas que se habían hecho desde hacía años respecto a cuándo se confesarían.

Rompieron varios dientes y mandíbulas ese día, y por lo demás todo entre ellos siguió siendo lo mismo, a excepción de las intensas sesiones de besos, porque a pesar de que se amaban, aún había momentos en los que simplemente no podían dejar de odiarse.

Fin.

Holaaa! :D

Omaiga, como las amo! :'D Realmente ame mucho sus reviews en mis últimos fics y siempre, en todo caso xD

Se los contestaría pero muero de sueño TToTT Debo perder la costumbre de escribir a la madrugada QnQ

Hmm... bueno, gaste mi primera semana de vacaciones de invierno en este Fandom, así que dedicare la segunda al otro... por lo que no esperen verme por aqui en un tiempito xP Sorry pero tengo muy abandonado a mi otro Fandom T.T Es como si tuviera dos hijos y ustedes fueran mi más reciente y consentido y el otro el olvidado al q solo le dejo las migas :P

Jeje, pero despues voy a estar actualizando Extraterrestrial y Mi Rey, por fin n_n

Esta es la conti de Tijeras, por cierto...

DEDICADA A aresuri-cham! Por haber adivinado q seguiría la historia en la etapa secundaria xP Y lo otro q tengo planeado hacer owo Soy tan predecible? xD

Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
